mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anderson Silva vs. Lee Murray
The fight was for the vacant Cage Rage middleweight title. It was Lee Murray's last MMA fight since 2004, as he was forced to unofficially retire after injuries resulting from a stabbing. The Fight The first round began. They circled. They circled some more and Murray missed a right hand. Silva landed a high kick blocked and rocked Murray, possibly a slip, and they clinched. Silva got a trip to half-guard. Murray stood to the clinch with Silva and Silva landed a foot stomp. Silva landed another trio of foot stomps. Silva landed another pair of foot stomps. Another stomp. Another foot stomp, no actually it missed. Not much going on. The referee broke them up. Silva landed a leg kick. Silva landed another leg kick. Silva missed a high kick and turned with it. Murray couldn't seem to find his range. Silva landed a switch kick high blocked. He came in with a good knee and another in the clinch. Silva dropped for a double, Murray defended. Murray got a good takedown to guard. Murray postured up after a bit. Not much going on. Murray postured up, avoided a possible omoplata and stood. Silva had the ankle trapped and Murray stood and they clinched and Silva got the takedown to half-guard ducking a big right hook nicely. Silva landed some body shots. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Silva missed a high kick. Murray landed a leg kick and ate one himself. Murray blocked a high kick. Murray landed a left hook. They clinched and Murray landed a knee and Silva broke with a pair of jabs and pulled guard from the clinch. Silva worked a rubber guard. He turned for a kneebar, Murray stood out of it. Murray landed some lazy kicks to the legs. The crowd booed and they stood Silva up. Silva landed a leg kick. Silva missed a body kick. He tried a jumping high kick and slipped to his back. Murray landed some more lazy kicks, and boos came. They stood Silva up. They circled. Silva landed a leg kick. Silva landed a stomp kick to the knee and another one as well. Silva landed a body kick and ate a right hand. Murray blocked a high kick hard and ate a left hand and they clinched. Silva landed a stomp. Murray got a throw to guard. Silva talked to his corner. Murray stood out of it after a moment. Murray was cut from the temple by that last partially blocked high kick from Silva. Murray blocked another high kick. The right temple is cut, yep. Silva landed a leg kick. Silva landed another stomp kick to the knee, and another. An inside leg kick. The second round came to an end. The third round began. Silva landed a leg kick and an inside leg kick. The crowd chanted 'Murray'. Murray blocked a high kick and a spinning high kick and ate a body kick. Silva was indeed dominating Murray with those kicks. They were just sort of standing there. Silva landed a leg kick and a teep and a right hand and dropped Murray and pounded. Murray rolled for an armbar and Silva stood kicking the legs hard to the leg of Murray. Murray's nose was bloody. Silva landed a jumping blocked switch kick and dodged the counter. Silva landed another hard leg kick. Silva was cornering him against the cage slowly. Murray dodged a teep. Silva landed a leg kick and another. Murray was limping. Murray checked one. Silva landed a body kick. Murray blocked a high kick. Silva danced around. The crowd chanted Murray's name. Silva landed a hard leg kick. Murray's ear was bleeding as well. His right ear was bleeding. Murray checked a leg kick. Silva danced. He grabbed a single-leg to side control and the third round ended and Silva celebrated. The crowd applauded politely. Silva leaped on the cage and the crowd then booed. Silva was the winner by unanimous decision. The crowd booed. Silva raised Murray's hand.